God Gave Me You
by swimlets3
Summary: Rayna stays through the fifth time of rehab and he gets sober. Deacon makes a promise to her to stay sober and a promise to himself to fix there relationship


**God Gave Me You Blake Shelton**

I have been in rehab five times four times I have relapsed this time I was working harder to make it stick because I'm sure if I don't Raynas gone. I saw in her eyes when I went in the fifth time that she wanted to leave but I begged and pleaded and promised her I would make it this time so she stayed. Over the course of rehabs we have become more distant to the point I'm not even sure if we are technically even still dating. So in rehab I made myself another promise that when I get out that I will fix our relationship and get it back to where it was. After my stint she came picked me up gave me a peck on the cheek then drove me home. When we got there and got me all settled in I asked her to sit so we can talk about everything. I saw the confusion in her face I never wanted to talk about my addiction or even what happened in rehab and I think that's why it never stuck. We talked for hours about everything from Vince death to my latest stint in rehab. When we finished we decided to go to bed and I think I made progress in fixing our relationship because for the first time in a long time we slept in the same bed.

Over that year we made more progress on our relationship and I started to see the love she used to hold in her eyes return and as more days that passed the more she thought I could beat my addiction. On the year anniversary of my sobriety Rayna threw a party to celebrate my accomplishment. In the middle of the party I went up to the stage and started talking.

"Hey y'all thank y'all for coming to celebrate his with me it means a lot, but there is one person here that without her I wouldn't be here today. Rayna has done so much and way more that I actually want to admit. I know most of y'all kind of hate me for what I put her thought these last few years and to be honest I hate myself too. Rayna means the world to me and through this year I was not only working on my sobriety but trying to fix the most important relationship to me. So tonight while we are celebrating my so far success we should take this time to appreciate Rayna for all she's done. So for tonight I had wrote you a song hope you like it." When I finished I started the song

I've been a

walking heartache  
I've made a mess of me  
The person that I've been lately  
Ain't who I wanna be

But you stay here right beside me  
Watch as the storm blows through  
And I need you

Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
And for when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you

There's more here than what were seeing  
A divine conspiracy  
That you, an angel lovely  
Could somehow fall for me  
You'll always be love's great martyr  
And I'll be the flattered fool  
And I need you  
Yeah!

God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
And for when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you

On my own I'm only  
Half of what I could be  
I can't do without you  
We are stitched together  
And what love has tethered  
I pray we never undo

Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
And for when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you, gave me you  
He gave me you

When the song was over I started talking again. " I love you Rayna and I mean it when I say you are the most important person to me. Thank you for giving me one more chance even though I knew I didn't deserve it. So I make this promise to you in front of everyone the person I was in the past is gone forever you will never see him again. Yes we will have fights and will say things that we'll regret later but there won't be anymore heartbreaking pain I have put you through. I realized how close I was to losing you when I went in for the fifth time and I don't want to get that close again." I finished, then went off the stage and right into Rayna's arms.


End file.
